Dream to Dare
by knives4cash
Summary: Blake and Yang share their bed once again for this epic retelling. Hilarity ensued once, and so it shall again


My legs ache from walking around campus all day. My back aches from carrying my books, Blake's books, and Blake's hot faunus body around campus all day. My head hurts from being pumped with so much information from the classes I had to attend all day. And I got some of my awesome hair snagged in a tree branch. The tree paid dearly. Blake emerges from the bathroom, looking sexy as always.

Grinning, I stretch languidly. I might as well give her something to "think" about if we'll be forced to keep our activities down to cuddling. Hehe. "What. A. Day." I declare with a groan and flop down on our bed. Darn it, I knocked over her comb and mirror. Come on, Yang. You're trying to inspire masturbation, not exasperation! "Oops, sorry." I apologize.

She gives me that kind, beautiful, genuine smile that I've come to know and love. "It's alright." She says, dismissing my worries. She's just fantastic. She picks up her little night kit and sits down on her half of the bed. Combing her hair, she recalls, "Today was the monthly Pudding Day, so that definitely helped." Ugh, you're preaching to the choir, babe.

I laugh, "Thankfully! I would've died in World History today, if it hadn't been for that banana pudding!" Mmmh, I do love me some Blake Puddi- BANANA! I meant- Well, I do love Blake's pudding.

"Tell me about it." Weiss grunts. I look across to her. She's writing something down in her calender folder and journal. Huh, I wonder if she's planning something with Ruby. It had better be romantic. And I'd better be able to stalk them, if it's a date. Blake's faunus senses would probably work great for stalking! She closes up her folder and places it on the lamp table next to their bed. She sighs, "I kinda feel bad for Jaune. It's his own fault for tripping and spilling his only serving, but still."

"Banana's his favorite, you know." I look to the bathroom where Ruby comes from with shining teeth. Good thing too, with all that sugar she wolfs down. I'd bet my motorcycle she'll get a cavity before she's married to Weiss. "It's such a shame."

Weiss scoffs. "You could've given him half of your share." Oh please! Ruby wouldn't give ME her share if I was starving!

I smirk as Ruby gasps at Weiss's comment. "That's MY pudding! No one gets a share of MY pudding!" That's what I'm talking about!

I whoop, "That's right, sister! Don't let anyone take from you!" Blake finishes her combing session and sets her comb and mirror on our nightstand.

"You would all make interesting army commanders." She murmurs thoughtfully. Of course we would. We're all crusaders of love!

Aaaaw, how adorable! Weiss puts her journal aside when Ruby crawls into bed with her! That's just so precious! If she breaks my sister's heart, I break her spine. She knows that, right? Pulling the covers over both of them, she asks, "What's so interesting about it? Ruby and I would unite and crush the two of you." Oh, it's so on.

I laugh at such a preposterous claim. Blake gets settled into our bed, lying on her right shoulder, just like me. I drape my left arm over her toned midriff. Mmmh, touchy touchy. "As if! Blake and I would obliterate the two of you!" I fire back.

Weiss is about to counter, but the love of my life interrupts, "Enough. I'll dust off my Risk box, and we can settle the matter then." Alright, we shall! And we'll rule the world as wife and... faunus wife! She turns off our bed's lamp. "But now, goodnight."

"Indeed. Sleep well, you two." Weiss yawns and turns out their own lamp.

Mmmmh, with this girl in my grasp, sleep is the last thing I want to do with her. Well, no, I DO want to sleep with her. I just don't want to actually sleep until after we've had a few hours of... fun... Mmmmrghmghmr.

"Yaaaang!" I hear someone call... "Yaaaaang!" I look around. Oh, hey! I'm in Egypt! Wow, those pyramids look ooooold! I wonder if Blake and I could have se- "Yaaang!" I spin around, sloshing water around my boots. Oh my.

Emerging from the water, she emerges. She's wearing a tone of sparkly jewelry and a white gown that clings to her oh so sexy body, showing off her curves very nicely. Mmmh, did the Egyptians have pushup bras? Eh, who cares?!

"Come to me, my love!" I throw out my arms and rush forward. EEEEK, I'm as giddy as a school girl! We splash together in the water, clinging to one another. "OOOH, I love you! I love you! I love you!" I laugh, squeezing her as hard as I can! I just love her so! Mu-

"Yang!" I hear Blake whisper shriek to me.

"What, what, what?!" I demand, jolting away and pulling Blake into my protective arms. "Blake, are you okay?" I look around. We're not under attack. Is she ill?

She pulls herself out of my grasp. "You were crushing my spine in your sleep." Whaaat?

"I was?" I gawk at her. I would never hurt Blake! "No, I couldn't." Could I?

She turns over and faces me, golden eyes glowing in the dark. "Perhaps you'd like to try again and see if I'm in one or two pieces tomorrow?" I'd be the saddest girl of all if that happened. "Sorry." She places her right hand on my cheek and pulls me into a kiss. "I love you. And I know you love me. Just please refrain from bear hugging me to death." She drapes her right arm over my side and gives my back a rub.

I smile meekly at her. I won't do it again. "Got it. I'll try to control myself." I assure her as I get settled back down. Draping my left arm over her side, I yawn, and gaze into those beautiful eyes of hers.

I see them role. She sighs. "Yang, go to sleep." Darn it.

I smirk. "Curse your nightvision." I murmur. Mmmmh, sleep.

WEEEEEH! This is great! The highway is completely deserted! I'm speeding along at a thousand miles an hour, and it's AWESOME! The wind blows my hair into a mini cape! Kinda! Sorta! Off the ramp I go, back flipping all the way! Land on the front lawn with style! the whole highway EXPLOOOODES! But I don't look at it! I'm a cool girl, so no looking at explosions! Dismounting my bike, I remove my helmet and let my naturally blonde hair flow freely. All the more sexier for my love. "Honeeey!" I call out, "I'm hooome!"

"Yang-sama..." I gawk as the love of my life opens the front door of our house. She's wearing her black bow and a black apron. And nothing else. We meet in the middle and hug. "We've been so lonely without you..." She looks up at me and pouts. Oooh, I can't resist that face! I pull her into an even greater hug and make a vow to never let go!

Wait. We?

"Here..." She giggles. I look up to see an endless line of Blakes emerge from our house. All in black aprons.

Hey-chicka-boom-ba.

They all crowd around me, groping me, touching me, licking me, kissing me. "Let us show you." They collectively request of me as they pull me to the ground. Mmmm-

"GUUUUUUUH!" I hear Blake gasp, shaking the entire bed as she thrashes around. ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!

I immediately sit up! Even though it's pitch black, I look around for the enemy. "What, what, what?!" Why aren't we under atta-

She slaps a hand over my mouth. "Quiet."

I see her glowing eyes, and nothing else. She whispers, "You were suffocating me." WHAT?!

She lets go of my mouth. I whisper shriek, "There's no way I cou-!"

"With your breasts." She deadpans. I- Well- Wha- Oh.

I don't really have a response to that. I didn't know they were THAT big, hehe. "Really?" She growls at me in response.

grabbing me by the shoulders, she pulls me back down on my side. "Turn over." she commands.

"Wha-?"

"TURN. OVER." Okay! I'm like a turnover! I'm like an apple turnover! I turn over, facing away from my love. She scoots closer to me and drapes her right arm over my stomach and cup one of my breasts. Mmmh, me likes. "There. Now go to sleep." she commands.

I still feel bad. I've been a horrible girlfriend. "Blake, I'm so sorry."

She leans over and kisses mme on my nape. "I love you." She whispers. I hear her warm breathe on my ear. "Three strikes, and you're out."

Oooooh no. Yang, don't mess this up. She's serious.

Okay, go to sleep, Yang.

...Go to sleep...

Go... to...

I feel old. And yet, I feel young. I must be young. I feel old, but I'm attracted to this super sexy hot girl. We go waaay back. "Go ahead..." I smirk as I stand behind her, idly playing with her hair. "Say it..."

"Say what?" She asks me with absolutely zero passion, emotion, or enthusiasm.

"Say it..." I command. Wow, I feel like I'm sparkling today!

"...Vampire." She breathes.

"What?" I step back as she turns around to face me. Wow, would it kill her to smile for once in her life? "I'm not a vampire!"

"If you aren't, then eat this." She holds up a plate of steak with garlic. Mmmh, that looks good.

"Okay!" I smile at her. Maybe I should lead by example. Taking the plate, I grab the piece of steak and take a bite. Mmmh, it's good. More chewing. It's really good! A few more chews, and I'll swall-

"OW!" I shriek, feeling a force of a thousand suns slam into my jaw! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooooh, my poor jaw! Assume the fetal position and groan like a baby!

"SWEET LORD, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I hear Weiss shriek.

"THE COOKIES HAVE ACHIEVED SENTIENCE!" Ruby cries out. Ugh, at this point, I don't really ca- WOAH!

I'm flying through the ai- OW! Now I'm on the floor! "Waarg-blarg-agablaar!" I yell as I land with a thud and sprawl out. What's going on?!

"Enough!" I hear Blake declare, raising her voice.

Ugh, gotta get up and- OW! On the floor again! Did she just backhand me with a pillow?!

"You!" She grabs me by the back of my undershirt and hauls me up to my feet.

"Woah! Hey!" What's going on?!

"Sleep!"

She drags me across the room, opens our door and throws me o- "Ack!" I'm on my back again! Yang down! Yang down!

"Outside!"

I sit u- "Pfft-Pluh-Blag!" Did she just kick a pillow into my face?! AAARGH, I scramble to my feet. "Blake, wait!"

She puts her foot on my stomach and pushes me back down on my butt. "Someone in one of these rooms will take care of you!" She slams the door shut. I hear her lock it. What's going on?!

I can't sleep out here! I start banging on the door. "Blakey, honey, darling, love, please! I'm sorry!" I keep banging. Blake won't forgive me! "Ruby, help me! Unlock the door!" I plead. I need to make it up to her! "Weiss, help a fellow lover out and let me in!"

I just barely hear Blake order, "Do not."

I hear Weiss yell, "Yang, go away!" Nooo...

I stagger back. Abandoned by my team? Where will I go? What will I do? I'm in my sleeping clothes! I don't even have my wallet!

"Hey." I look around and see Nora sticking her head out of Team JNPR's door and sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Girlfriend trouble?" She murmurs with a yawn.

Sighing, I nod.

"Come on in." She opens the door all the way. "We here at Team JNPR encourage cuddling in our sleep."

Finally! Something that makes sense!


End file.
